A conventional electrical connector may include a flexible pin member that is received within a tubular receiving connector member to form an electrical connection. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,726 to Lambert (“the '726 patent”) discloses a flexible pin member for inserting into a tubular receiving connector. The flexible pin member includes a pair of fingers that curve away from each other and then toward each other along the lengths of the fingers. As the fingers are inserted into a tubular receiving connector, the relatively wider portion of the pin member (formed where the fingers curve away from each other) is compressed and slides against an inner surface of the tubular receiving connector, thereby resulting in an electrical connection between the flexible pin member and the tubular receiving connector.
The electrical connector of the '726 patent, however, includes components, such as the fingers, that may be complex to manufacture. For example, due to the size and/or shape of the fingers, the fingers may generally be expensive and difficult to manufacture. Also, for applications that may need smaller electrical connectors, it may be difficult to decrease the size of the fingers without significantly increasing the cost and difficulty in manufacturing.
Other electrical connectors may include wires that form a hyperboloid. There may generally be a limit to how small such connectors may be made. Also, due to their manufacturing complexity and number of components, such connectors may generally be expensive.
The disclosed embodiments are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.